Dominus
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Dominus, i, é latim e quer dizer senhor, dono. Não eram só ouro, dinheiro, terras. Olhos de diamante também valiam uma fortuna. Jiraiya x Neji. Yaoi lemon.


_Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto._

Yaoi lemon_ (sexo entre homens) é para maiores de idade e gente que curte. Portanto, se você é um recalcado que não gosta, vaza._

_Isso deve ser _shotacon_, porque o Ero-sennin tem umas 4 vezes a idade do Neji. Fodam-se os dois!_

Eli - Primeira fic em português desse casal!!

Miaudito - É. Sabe o que isso significa?

Eli - Que eu sou uma revolucionária?

Miauidito (¬¬) - Não. Que ninguém vai ler.

Eli - T.T

Iruka - Miaudito! Fizeste ela chorar!

Miaudito - Mas é verdade. Escolhe Naruto e Sasuke yaoi aí no mecanismo de busca.

Iruka - WoW. 4427 fics. Oo

Miaudito - Agora escolhe Jiraiya e Neji.

Iruka - Duas. Uma da Elizia e outra em inglês.

Miaudito - Vê quantos reviews tem a outra.

Iruka - 5.

Miaudito - Isso que os ianques têm a cabeça mais aberta.

Iruka -.-"

Eli - T.T

**Dominus, i.**

_**Faço algumas coisas porque te amo... Outras porque te quero.**_

Posse: terras, dinheiro, ouro, petróleo.

Para ele, _o Ero-sennin_ de Konoha, posse era algo muito mais valioso e mais cobiçado. Era um par de olhos sem cor e um rosto sem vida.

Neji.

Posse era provar pra ele que Jiraiya era mesmo _**sama**_, que tinha poderes.

Que aquele rosto, tão ordinariamente sem vida, ganharia um vermelhão sanguíneo ao sentir o sopro divino sobre si, os beijos famintos do amante.

Que aquela boca, sempre tão calada, se abriria pra gemer alto, clamar por seu senhor, seu dono.

Que aqueles lábios, parecendo sempre virgens, seriam, a cada segundo, deflorados pelas ásperas lambidas do seu violador.

-Ji... Jirai... Jiraiya-_sama_.... Aaaaaaaaaaah – e Neji se curvaria para trás, num átimo de êxtase, sentindo aquele corpo grande e quente sobre o seu meter-lhe cada vez com mais força.

Os braços do _Ero-sennin_ contornariam o corpo cândido e o manteriam junto a si.

Os olhos sem cor se fechariam, para só se revelarem mais, só revelar o que sempre escondiam.

A boca do Jiraiya faria um caminho sem volta pela pele alva e doce, lambesse ou beijasse, deixando rastros de fogo.

-Eu.... Eu vou... – Neji balbuciaria, pouco antes de melar a ambos com seu sêmen.

O _Gama-sennin_ sorriria satisfeito com a submissão do seu domínio, se retiraria de dentro dele e o poria de quatro, virando-o de bruços. Então, se debruçaria sobre ele e lhe lamberia o ânus, adentrando lá com sua língua hábil.

O Hyuuga estremeceria de prazer e afundaria a cabeça entre os braços, deixando-a oculta pelas inúmeras mechas negras e lisas.

O gosto metálico do sangue e o salgado do suor do seu domínio fariam o _Ero-sennin_ lamber com mais fúria, depois morder um pouco as nádegas que se ofereceriam, tentadoras.

Um gemido sofrido deixaria os lábios do puro amante. Pudesse ele pedir, implorar, que seu homem se enfiasse com força, lá no fundo, abrindo, rasgando o lugar apertado que já era dele. Queria dizer, revelar que lhe pertencia. Não, pior. Queria dizer que o amava.

Jiraiya, percebendo a agonia, enfiaria, bem fundo e sem aviso, um dedo, tocaria o ponto-chave para levar o garoto ao último dos céus.

Neji ergueria a cabeça pra gritar e a jogaria para trás, cobrindo agora suas costas com a cascata negra que costuma chamar de cabelos. Assim, droga, bem assim. Faz assim, que é assim que eu gosto, assim que eu preciso. E depois me fode, depois me beija. Então me ama. Trata bem aquilo que é teu.

Ero-sennin continuaria movendo aquele dedo, sentindo o calor, o fogo que consumia o **anjo**. Beijaria as costas claras, lamberia a coluna. Juntaria um segundo dedo ao primeiro, preparando o jounin para o que já acontecera. É assim que quero te ver, assim submisso. Quero admirar esse teu lado que só eu conheço.

E então o subordinado se rebelaria. Afastar-se-ia do seu dono e, ainda com as pernas abertas, sorriria a terna malícia das crianças. Lamberia os próprios dedos, e os enfiaria em si mesmo. Gemeria. Um pé seu impediria Jiraiya de se aproximar. Hyuuga Neji ia se foder a si mesmo, mordendo os lábios.

O velho não aguentaria de prazer. Aquela visão seria delirante demais. E, em vez de ter um ataque cardíaco, abriria ainda mais as pernas do seu menino e o adentraria de novo.

O jounin mal conseguiria rir entre os gemidos e gritos de puro êxtase. Arranharia as costas desnudas do seu homem, como que procurando apoio, e beijaria desesperadamente a boca dele, lambendo aqueles lábios polpudos.

Daquele jeito submisso, Neji era um doce cremoso e entregue. Um sonho.

Goza, goza dentro de mim. Goza de mim, da minha companhia. Me meleca desse teu sêmen quente e salgado. Me enche desse teu cheiro acre. Me morde, me chupa. Deixa marcas indeléveis em mim, tão fáceis de aparecerem na minha pele tão branca. Pele da lua.

Anjo, anjo, meu anjo. Puxa os meus cabelos, arranha minhas costas. Sê meu.

E chegariam os dois ao fim, banhados no produto de seu amor.

Neji fora possuído.

Posse.

Não eram só ouro, dinheiro, terras.

Olhos de diamante também valiam uma fortuna.

-x-x-x-

_N/a: Sem comentários. Ah, aliás, tem um: eu devia tar fazendo um trabalho._

_Deixem seus reviews._

_Ah, Hitomi, eu tou fazendo meu papel pra revolucionar as fics em português. Que tal esse casal?_


End file.
